pororogalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
United Worlds of the Eluron System
|flag=flag-uwes.png |capital=Kileb, Namiitzo |largest_city=Eunaxus, Ijo |established=10562 UU (original federation) 10940 UU (last world admitted) |world_type=Type III |demonym=Eluronic |exports=Foodstuffs Capital goods Machinery Electronics Water Manufactured goods |gdp=ʗ185.15 quadrillion |gdppercapita=ʗ42,676 |predecessor=Second Noron Empire |language=Standard |government=One-party democratic presidential oligarchy |head_of_state=President Odo BanDeri |representative=President Odo BanDeri |council_status=Member world |population=4.34 trillion (3rd) |species=73% human (Noron variant) 12% droid 15% other |religion=76% Noronism 13% Pororism 6% Yyumicism 5% other |currency=Galactic credit |calendar=Uurban calendar }} The United Worlds of the Eluron System (U.W.E.S.) (Standard: "zocz sogon nec zolus eluron"), commonly known as the United Worlds (U.W.) is a Type III federation of seven planets in the Eluron system. With over 4.3 trillion sentient beings, the United Worlds is the third most-populous nation in the galaxy. The nation has historically acted alongside Uurb, the Qendär Empire, and Pita 6 (among others), as a major player on the galactic stage. Emerging from the collapsed Second Noron Empire in the mid-10000s, the original federation was established when the governments of Namiitzo and Rhotena united in 10562 UU. Admitted into the Council of Worlds at the 50th session in 10647 UU, the United Worlds currently encompasses the seven worlds of Namiitzo, Rhotena, Ijo, Eth, Ufiri, Pteem I, and Pteem II. The nation was pivotal in the spread of the largest religion in the galaxy: Noronism, which traces its roots to 11th-millennium Namiitzo. The United Worlds is lead by a president and a governing council of seven heads from each of the planets. The current president is Elga BonMari. Etymology The United Worlds of the Eluron System is named after the parent star of the seven worlds: Eluron. The star is named for Emperor Eluron of the ancient Noron Empire, who lived in the 5000s UU. History Early history Unification and development Galactic Wars Modern era Demographics Largest cities Religion As the cradle of Noronism, the United Worlds is one of the most religious nations in the galaxy. The country's unique relationship with the largest galactic religion remains obvious even four millennia after its emergence. Today, 76% of Eluronics identify as Noronist. Another 13% believe in Pororism, 6% in Yyumicism, and 5% adhere to other faiths. It is estimated that a mere 0.5% of Eluronics identify as non-religious— a figure included in the "other" category. Family structure Government System President The President of the United Worlds of the Eluron System is the head of state and head of government of the nation. From 10562 to 13910 UU, the President was elected to an eight-year term, renewable once. The office of the president was restructured in 13910 UU by Rhotenese President Salaro BonMari— an act which lead to the Eluronic Civil War. After the restructuring, presidents served for life. Presidential power transferred to their eldest child upon their death unless otherwise stated in their will. In 14079 UU, Elga BonMari (granddaughter of Salaro BonMari) ascended to the presidency after the death of her father. Soon after taking office, Elga BonMari announced the dissolution of the Delegation Chamber. Soon after, 139 delegates co-sponsored a bill to revert the presidency to an elected position. Before the bill was voted on, President BonMari mandated the execution of all 139 delegates. After their deaths, massive unrest erupted in the nation. In early 14080 UU, the Presidential Palace was swarmed by countless citizens, including 4,000 members of the Delegation Chamber. President Elga BonMari was subdued and forced to resign. She was then imprisoned on a small moon of Pteem II. A new presidential election was held in 14080 UU. The office of President was restructured to allow four-year terms, renewable once. Godo TaKeri (a former delegate) was elected the 421st President. Planetary Council The Planetary Council is the upper house of the Federal Congress. Each of the seven planets elect three councilors to a 12-year term, renewable once. Elections occur every four years and are staggered. The Planetary Council consists of 21 members. Delegation Chamber The Delegation Chamber is the lower house of the Federal Congress. The entire surface area of each planet is divided into wards of about equal population; each ward elects one delegate to represent it in the Chamber. There are one million total wards and one million delegates in the Delegation Chamber. Delegates serve two-year terms, without term limits. Political divisions Foreign relations Economy Notable people :Main article: Eluronic people *'Meed Oagaheed' - Noronist monk who introduced the Noronic calendar in 11298 UU. *'Yeeyee RaRar' - explorer who discovered Yeeyee's Planet in 13040 UU. *'Elga BonMari' - president since 14079 UU. Category:United Worlds of the Eluron System Category:Namiitzo Category:Rhotena Category:Ijo Category:Eth Category:Ufiri Category:Pteem I Category:Pteem II Category:Unfinished pages Category:Eluron system Category:Type III Category:Countries